Indejen
Indejens are a sentient race hailing from Indej (Venus). The Indejen are a technologically advanced race, introducing their technology to the other races of Sol jumpstarting their technological advancement by over half a century. Indigjens are generally considered as being among the most powerful species of Sol, this is partly due to the fact that they had discovered Humans and the Sahrabrani being the first to achieve spaceflight. Despite this, Indigjen have a vibrant and colourful culture influenced by centuries of societal advancement. Indejens have the longest lifespan of any of the species of sol, with a typical healthy Indigjen living over 210 years. Despite their long lifespan Indejens live life quickly, and vibrantly, celebrating often and for, what may appear to humans, very mundane occasions. Biology Indejens are a humanoid sentient species, with a pale complexion. The most notable feature of Indejen physiology, is their 'Head Tail' or 'Katji', which petrudes from the back of their head to atleast the individuals lower back. An Indigjen's complexion is known as the 'Lahju'. Lahju varies from individual however most are pale pink to pale blue, anything outside of the Lahju scale is generally considered to be an genetic anomaly. Indejen's have two different blood types, X and V. V-type Indigjens are compatible for transplant in many Sahrabrani, who have are also V type. Indejens, however are suceptable to most human diseases, including common Influenza viruses which can lead to serious effects on Indigjens, those who live on Earth are advised to have a powerful innoculation. History Origins Modern Indejens were believed to have appeared over 500,000 years ago on Indej (Venus). Early on in Indejanu development artifacts from an ancient spacefaring species known as the Orajore, who formerly arose on Indej, over 3 million years ago, however their disappearance has failed to have been explained by even the top Indigjen scientists. The discovery of Orajore technology led to a rapid technological development in Indejen society, which became known as the 'Great Step Forward.' During this period a cultural revolution ocurred, as many Indejen abandoned their religious beliefs in favour of the pursuit of knowledge, however it is generally accepted that Ujern is the main religion of the Indejens. First Contact Politics Culture Indejens have a vibrant and colourful culture. It is honorable for Indigjens are very respectful to each other, and live in communal, and shared spaces, dividing out a groups resources equally. Indejanu culture is rife with festivals, music and languages. While many see Indejens as being similar to humans, and in many ways they are, small stark differences often cause friction between the two species. Differences including Humour, Aspirations and Needs, Body Language, and Speech. A major example may be the fact that Indejens, appear to be less interested in sex, and lack as much sexual desire as humans. Indejens prefer to be more discrete about sexuality, conducting such things in private behind close doors, despite their communal tendencies. Indejens often find it strange how sexualisation plays a large part in human culture, from music to humour it baffles Indejens. Indejens do not have the concept of 'love', rather they believe that there is someone suited to them somewhere, may they be Indejen or not. Instead of love, suitability reigns as the driving factor. A common expression of this in the Indejanu language, would be, Xen tuwjxo sjaraya, ''which means ''I am suitable for you, ''but literally translates as ''I, You suitable. Indejen humour largely revolves around other Indejen's innadequecies, mostly due to the notion that Indejens, as a people, generally have low self esteem, and commonly feel they let their peers down if they are innadequate in certain areas. Such things involve tests of strength, general knowledge and appearance. Indejens spend predominantly more time on their appearance than humans. Both men and women in Indejen culture are expected to be presentable, whilst not flawless they commonly find bright vibrant colours as the social norm. Indejen body language involves suttle movements using various limbs and the face. Most commonly, as with humans, the arms. Indejen greetings involve an outstretched hand which signifies the offering of ones tidings towards another. If a hand is in a fist, it signifies 'good tidings' known as Seminbə, if the palm is open, then it signifies 'bad tidings' known as Itjuni. Whereas humans smile if they are happy or content Indejens signify such emotion as opening their eyes widely. A major aspiration in an Indejens life is to recieve acceptance from the wider community, this is known as ''Hiwxə. ''To achieve this, one would focus on their appearance, and how they act whilst in the community. An important part of this is known as ''Yungwile, ''which essentially gives and Indejen closure on the matter. It is where one may be complemented in a particular way, where they are told they are an integral part of Indejen society. This essentially means that Indejens have acceptance by the community. Category:Races of Sol Category:The Continuum